Black Humanoid
The Black Humanoid is the main antagonist of the music video for Prison Sex by the American rock band Tool. It is a black, tall, slender, monster-like creature who sexually assaults the white humanoid Doll, who is trying to escape it. Biography In the beginning of the video, the Black Humanoid severs the Doll's legs (even though they can still move by themselves) and hangs them out of reach of the doll. The doll figure is trapped in a room full of cabinets that contain other humanoids, such as a caterpillar with the main humanoid's face, a jar with a wasp inside, a robotic character with a little child's face that twists and turns, and a being made out of what looks like meat and feces. During various points in the video, the main character is confronted by the much larger Black Humanoid, which then causes the doll to go catatonic. While catatonic, the Black Humanoid molests and touches the doll. At one point, the Black Humanoid begins brushing it with a paintbrush, presumably to get a reaction out of it. Towards the end of the video, the Black Humanoid kills the feces creature by crushing it with its foot, which then causes the robotic character to spasm. By the end of the video, the doll subjects itself to the abuse by painting itself, symbolically completing the cycle of the abused becoming the abuser. While the Black Humanoid is brushing the doll withe the paintbrush, the doll lifts its hand in an attempt to stop it, only for the Black Humanoid to lower its hand down. In the final shot, it is revealed that the doll was in its own cabinet the whole time as the black figure closes the cabinet door. Meaning Prison Sex is about child molestation and the cycle of abuse, from the point of view of both the abused and their abuser, and how the abused will abuse someone else to make them self feel better about their own abuse. The Black Humanoid represents the abuser while the doll represents the one who is being abused. The video also shows the mental deterioration of the abused as the abuse gets worse and worse and how eventually they become the abuser (such as the scene where the doll paints itself black with the paintbrush, the abuser's mind having images of the abused spinning in circles, implying that they are one and the same). This song is definitely about abuse, but not only from the perspective of the victim. Throughout the piece the lyrics change from the frightening realization of what is happening to the individual to the insatiable appetite to force the same on another. It is about the cyclical nature of abuse and the reason that certain learned behaviors are perpetuated. Appearance The Black Humanoid, as its name implies, is a tall, black, slender humanoid. It has long, skinny fingers and a noseless, alien-like face. Personality Not much is know about its personality, but it seems to enjoy molesting the Doll due to its relentless pursuit to do so. It also tries to get a reaction out of the Doll by painting it with a paintbrush and even seems confused when the Doll goes catatonic. It can be implied that the Black Humanoid is sadistic and enjoys molesting others, especially if they don't want it. Gallery Images SNg5FsYfjbJAKkjFAoyiPpt46kc@508x381.jpg|The Humanoid tearing pages from a book. 1257332 320.jpg Undertow.png psex20.jpg Tool- -Prison-Sex-1024x576.jpg U6ErPGOPES3UpX9VvNHQ5tWLEjI.jpg|The Humanoid with a wasp. bbBmYE18eaIKb2jtl Z27zL0R8Y@508x457.jpg|The Humanoid cradling the Doll. opOVqI5I47gmc63IomZDIRRJrOQ@500x359.jpg|The Humanoid molesting the Doll with a paintbrush. U BNUgLhaMT75B8uU6Y30HDNHyI.jpg|The Humanoid closes the cabinet. Videos Tool - Prison Sex hq - fullscreen Category:Enigmatic Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Torturer Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Music Villains